Really Sonny, Really ?
by brightestsmile
Summary: Does sonny really know Chad ? Does she reaaaally? She is about to find out when something makes Chad be who he truly is :
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

_(I do not own Sonny with a chance or any characters.)_

'Sonny! Sonny wake up!' I heard my mum call from downstairs.

'Five more minutes' I called back, plumping up the pillow, holding it right over my head and plunging underneath the covers.

'But sonny that nice Chad boy is on the phone, he wants to speak to you !' she called back.

At the mention of Chad my heart fluttered like a trapped butterfly. _Why is my heart fluttering ? Its only Chad. Just annoying, arrogant, selfish, self-obsessed Chad and his twinkly eyes. _I sighed and then prized myself away from my thoughts and remembered what i was getting up for.

I shot out of my bed and slid into my slippers, pulling on my new fluffy, light blue dressing gown with the pink hearts.

'I'm coming mum' i called back.

I plunged down the stairs and as i got to the bottom i overheard my mum talking to Chad.

'...yes, i know Sonny can get a little stroppy, we used to call her stroppy Sonny..'

I quickly grabbed the phone from her hands before she could talk any further and gave her an evil stare. I then waved my arms at her as if to say 'GO AWAY' and she scooted out of the door.

'Chad ?' i said in the cutest 'I'm annoyed' way i could. Why was i even trying to be cute?

'Hey stroppy sonny' he replied accompanied with a soft chuckle.

'What do you want ?' i asked losing my temper now.

'Woah someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, apparently you did that a lot in Wisconsin'

'Oh give it a rest Chad, why are you calling me?'

' Well i sorta maybe overheard that Tawni got everyone in So Random tickets to the Fountain Crystal fashion Show BUT you'

'WHAT..pshhh..no of course not i mean of course she got me...wait were you eavesdropping and hanging around So Random?'

'Wh-what, pshh no way i just heard that..ermmm some ...one heard !'he stuttered, i could hear the denial in his voice!

'Chad that doesn;t make sense' i said confused.

'Look Sonny, basically i know Tawni hates you and didn't get you tickets BUTi happen to have a spare AND two backstage passes so we can chill with the models before the show.' He seemed to get more excited the more he spoke.

Whe i had finally registered what he had said my eyes lit up and i did a small victory dance, 'Are you serious Chad?'

'Hmmmmm..' he said fake 'thinking' about it to wind me up,'Of course Munroe, my pleasure.'

His kindness shocked me. Kind and Chad didn't seem to go together and i ruined the moment by saying,'But Chad you're usually selfish and conceited!'

The phone was silent for a long time. 'Ch-chad, i'm sorry really i didn't mean it, what you did was so nice i'm just not used to you being nice to me, i'm sorry!'

Chad sighed,' Yeh yeh i get it Munroe, Chad and nice don't 'go' together right? It's no probs but if you diss me again i will never help you.'

I smiled wildly and i could literally picture Chad's sweet, crooked smile.

'Okaaaay then see you at work'

'Fine' replied Chad to my annoyance.

'Fine' i said back coolly.

'GOOD' he shouted back

'Good' i replied hanging up before he could say anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 Chad's Box

**Authors Note, thank you so much to everyone who favourite this to be honest it sounds stupid but I don't know how to see who has , could anybody tell me lol i'm new to fanfic. (: Oh yeah I do not own sonny with a chance!**

Chad's P.O.V

I felt really bad when I overheard Tawni telling her cast mates about the fashion show and how she wasn't going to invite Sonny. It's strange really I never feel bad for anyone BUT CDC. So being the amazing Chad I am I just had to help out Sonny, plus I would do anything to see those Randoms jealous of me. Obviously they would be jealous of Sonny now too which is a bonus because then they will be jealous of two people and twice as angry. Oh yeah, CDC is not only charming, amazing and handsome but clever too!

So after I called Sonny I decided to choose what I would wear and settled with my dark denims and a cool shirt which is a little tight to show off my abs. Yes CDC has not only got hair to die for but muscles to die for too.

I sat down on my bed and put my hand underneath it pulling out an old shoebox. On the lid of the box it had the words 'Chad's Box of Secret Cool Stuff' painted messily in a blue which might I say matched my eyes PERFECTLY (trust me I made this when I was about 4). I sighed and removed the lid, emptying the contents over my bed.

One by one I picked up each object and analysed it. Only really special items make it into this box. First my favourite blue tie, the one I never wore, It was my first tie given to me by my Dad when I was about 6. Secondly a guitar pick signed by my brother Oscar, it helped me through my first guitar lessons but was now something I couldn't bring myself to use. There were only 3 more items left now. A bottle of my Mum's favourite perfume she had given me a while back, I sprayed some and a smile graced my face. Next my favourite family picture of Me, Mum, Dad, Abbey, Oscar and Theo. And Last in the box a small note written to me by my 'biggest fan' saying:

_Dear Chad,_

_One day I will meet you I hope! But don't worry I won't be a 'ahhhhh' crazy fan I will just be nice and smile and say 'HI' because you are normal too like me and Mummy and Daddy and Jake. I bet you miss school and your friends but you probably have a lot and a lot on the set of 'Mackenzie's House', it's my favourite show ever and ever! Please don't forget me I hope you don't and please never be a mean star, they are horrible but you are nice, I hope. You are my insupiraytion __**(inspiration)**__ to be happy and a star too _

_Love from Ally 6 years old xxxxxxx (: _

It had been Chad's first fan letter he had received when he was 7 and on his first show and he really loved reading it. It was what inspired him to carrying on working everyday and at the time he hadn't stopped smiling for weeks after reading it.

'Chaaaaaaaad dinner's ready we're having sweet and sour chicken i hope you don't mind!' yelled my 21 year old sister Abbey from downstairs.

'Okay,' I called back, ' I'm on my way.'

I reached the kitchen and beautiful smells hit me in an instance. Abbey had always been an amazing cook ever since she was about 10. Abbey's husband, Sam, entered the room behind me and ruffled my hair. I hated people touching my hair but Sam was like a brother to me and I wasn't in the mood to complain.

I sat at the table opposite Sam and Abbey and began to eat but i felt eyes staring at me.

'Chad, are you okay,' asked Sam concerned.

'Uhmm yeah, why?' I replied.

'Oh..your eyes are red, looks like you've been crying.'

'Oh I ... I don't really remember crying.' I said and then took out my pocket mirror. Sure enough my eyes were red and puffy. Not a good look even for Chad Dylan Cooper.

'Is it the box again?,' Abbey asked.

Not really knowing I just nodded. It probably was, the box always did that to me.

'Cheer up Chad, thinking about it makes me sad too but we have to move on, they would have wanted us to, right!'

'I guess,' I replied sighing.

'So Chad what day are you going to the fashion show?' asked Sam , I appreciated him changing the subject.

'Tomorrow actually,' I replied,' It's going to be awesome, thousands of hot models and all the food you can eat.'

'What time?'

'5pm till 11pm I think.' 'That's very long for a fashion show!' exclaimed Abbey.

'Oh I'm meeting the models backstage first so I have to be early and afterwards there is some kind of social party so it is little longer, yeah!'

'Oh yeah I remember you saying, who did you give the extra ticket and pass to? Skylar, Portlyn?'

I chuckled, 'No, no I ermm... gave it to Sonny. I couldn't stand a whole night with Skylar or Portlyn!'

'Sonny? Chad is she another girlfriend? Because if she is i swear Chad, you can't treat girls this way, you go through them too quickly and it's not fair and ...!'

'Abbey! Chill' I shouted interrupting her lecture. 'Sonny is JUST a friend. I don't want to hurt Sonny she's too nice also she's helped me so much and stuff...' I replied realising what I was saying.

Abbey smiled, ' Awww I knew you could be nice Chad.'

'Wait Chad,' Sam asked, 'isn't Sonny a 'Random' girl, the one you always argue on the phone to and complain about. The one who you went on a 'fake' date with that one time?'

'Oh yeah,' nodded Abbey, 'It is isn't it. I've heard about her. It's obvious you don't like her then Chad , she's too nice for you and you and nice don't go together do they? Plus she's not your type at all far too down to Earth and happy. I'm surprised she's even your friend.

I had to admit, Abbey's words hurt , how does she know I don't like Sonny, NOT THAT I DO, so I stood up and collected my dishes together, washed them up and went to bed.

'Chad...' Abbey shouted, ' Chad I'm sorry. Maybe I was wrong hey? Do you want some cookies I've baked.'

I didn't reply, instead I grabbed my box , put my Ipod in my ears and drifted off to sleep whilst clutching the family photograph I loved so much. Yes Chad Dylan Cooper was stuck up and pompous and conceited and spiteful. But Chad was different, way different. Chad was sweet and kind and sensitive. But that Chad was lost long ago along with his Mum, Dad, Oscar and Theo. But sometimes I wish I could be the real 'Chad' now and again.

**Please review, tell me bad things good things and if you want more ! I hope you like it , it took me ages. Sorry about the long time between chapter 1 and 2 I had BIG exams that need lots of revision (: !**


	3. Chapter 3 The 'Pshh' and squeak

**Authors Note: Agghhhh I'm so sorry for not updating I had a huge mountain of exams! But here you go , chapter 3.**

_Sonny's P.O.V_

I woke up the next morning quite late; it was a Saturday after all. I went into the kitchen to find my mum making waffles with syrup, my favourite !

'Mmmm, smells great,' I said,'So are you sure you are okay with me going to the fashion show tonight?'

'Yes Sonny of course, why wouldn't I be?'

'Well because it finishes at 11 and I'm going with Chad, a boy !'

My mum let out a soft chuckle and replied, 'Well Sonny as far as I can remember are 'friends JUST friends, sometimes enemies but not really because we get on' , your words exactly honey and Sonny, it's a Saturday night, 11 is okay, if you like I can pick you up ?'

'Oh no don't worry Mum Chad's older sister is picking us up, I'll be fine, gosh you worry too much mum !'

'But Sonny I just said it was fine, I think you are the one worrying, I think you're nervous,' she teased.

'MUM!' I shouted in embarrassment, 'I'm eating my pancakes in my room!'

I hurried off to my room and just as I was at the door I heard my mum chuckling. I stood puzzled for a moment then turned a bright red, storming back into the kitchen to retrieve the pancakes I had forgotten.

I sat down on my bed and took a big bite of the pancake. _Mmmhhmmm it's so yummy! Perfect. Almost as perfect as Chad. WAIT, WHAT! I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! WHAT WAS I THINKING?_

I took another bite and sent a text to Lucy – Going to the Fashion show after all ! (: Chad invited me and no it's not a date! Look out for me on TV, I'll buy you a T-shirt , can't wait but wish you were here! Xxx

_Chad's P.O.V_

I got up at 12.00, _boy I must have been tired! _I pulled on one of my cosiest hoodies and went downstairs, creeping into the kitchen.

'Morning sleepyhead!' I heard from the lounge. I sighed turned around and walked into the lounge to find Sam smirking. 'Someone had a good sleep'

I just nodded and put my hood up about to turn around.

'Wait, Chad!' called Sam, ' Sit down please, I want to talk to you. And pull your hood down you look like a depressed teenager!'

'Well yeah I am 17 and I'm pretty annoyed at the moment,' I replied.

'Whoa, sorry dude, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?'

I smiled remembering mine and Sonny's conversation yesterday. Sonny Sonny Sonny! Why did she have to be so cute, stupid cute!

I tore myself away from my thoughts to sit down opposite Sam. 'So, what's up?'

'You like Sonny don't you!'

'Pshhh, wh-what no,' I said mentally scolding myself for my voice going higher in pitch. Something Sonny always did when she was lying.

'Come on, I know that 'pshhh' and squeak all too well. In fact when my Dad asked me if I loved Abbey I did the whole' Pshhhh' and squeak too and we both know I love her more than anything!'

'Wow wow wow, I don't LOVE Sonny!'

'You sure, because I never did mention you LOVING Sonny!'

'Oh you didn't, I thought you did, well never mind, I'll just get some... ermmm beef!'

'Beef Chad, really? And anyway I'm not finished! Don't be too hard on your sister okay, she didn't mean to upset you about the whole Sonny thing, in fact to say sorry she's gone out to buy ingredients to make you your favourite sticky toffee pudding!'

I sighed, 'Why is Abbey so nice? It makes it impossible to be mad at her!'

'Tell me about it,' replied Sam smiling. As I left the room to get some breakfast I heard him whisper, 'I'm so lucky.'

I smiled, I was happy for Sam and Abbey. _I hope I have someone like that one day. _

Authors Note- REALLY, REALLY SORRY ! I had 3 GCSE exams to do and it was so so hard but I hope you like this chapter the next should be on shortly , please keep reading and review !


End file.
